


Competition

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU, featuring dogs, what's not to love? ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this an AU, so, obviously, I have no idea about agility competitions in NYC :)
> 
> If you don't know what agility is, watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I64IYnf2nDw) video (I recommend watching from 10:50 to 11:39) - if you know what agility is, watch the video as well, it's awesome :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Kurt's dog](http://d121tcdkpp02p4.cloudfront.net/clim/45923/5-may.JPG)  
> [Blaine's dog](http://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2013/07/23/368913/large/black-and-white-border-collie-at-stud-51ee9d6a25c29.jpg)

“Okay, let’s do this, buddy.” Kurt said quietly to his dog, Fiyero, as they entered the sports hall where the Annual Christmas Agility Competition was held. After registering and getting their number, Kurt led his dog to a secluded corner to wait for their turn and to calm Fiyero a little bit and make him relax.

Kurt found out about agility by accident, only a month after getting Fiyero. He had studied it for a while and became hooked, starting training with Fiyero as soon as he was grown enough. Since his dog was a border collie, a breed that excelled at that kind of activities, Fiyero was learning quickly and, soon enough, they began winning the small competitions, gradually moving to the bigger ones. It was a lot of fun and Kurt loved it, and, as much as he could see, his dog enjoyed it as well. And while Kurt knew that those were just a silly amateur competitions, just to pass the time… he couldn’t help it, he had a competitive soul that usually won over his voice of reason. That’s why he always tried his best and it always paid off, him and Fiyero becoming the winners of most of the competitions during the year.

That was, until their current biggest enemy had entered the scene a few months ago, beating Kurt three times in a row.

Extremely cute and handsome enemy on whom Kurt couldn’t help but have a little crush on, which made him a little furious inside because he took his spot and he definitely shouldn’t like him. But, with a heavy heart, Kurt had to admit that Blaine Anderson was good and, truth to be told, it was nice to finally have a good rival to compete against. Yes, Blaine was good and so was his dog, Cha-Cha was her name, she was a border collie just like Fiyero, the only difference between them was the color. While Fiyero was blue merle, Cha-Cha was a classic black and white border collie, and it was clear that she was well-cared for, her fur shining and always perfectly trimmed.

Kurt was brought back to Earth by the voice from the speakers calling out their number. Taking a deep breath, he ruffled Fiyero’s head playfully and led him to the starting point. As if he was able to sense that it was time, his dog stood still, focused on the obstacles in front of them, patiently waiting for his owner’s command. Glancing at the judges and getting the sign that they could start, Kurt called out Fiyero’s name sharply, and their performance began. It was obvious that Fiyero had a fantastic day, flawlessly following Kurt’s commands, moving fast and dealing with each obstacle with a problem.

When Fiyero jumped over the last hurdle, finishing the run without any mistakes, Kurt dropped to his knees, breathless from the running, and hugged his dog closely, immediately giving him a couple of treats. Seconds later, the judges announced the ranking and they were currently at the first place.

“That’s my boy.” He muttered into his fur and then took him of the obstacle course, so the next team could prepare. As it turned out, there was only one couple left – Blaine and Cha-Cha.

Kurt observed them as they ran through the course, Cha-Cha handling it as perfectly as Fiyero did. He bit his lip as she raced to the last obstacle and hold his breath after the judges started counting the points. Blaine’s run was flawless, no mistakes, just like Kurt’s, so the time would decide. Finally, the results were announced.

Kurt and Fiyero won. By one second.

Squealing loudly, Kurt hugged his dog again, Fiyero licking his face enthusiastically, not fully aware what was going on, but if his owner was happy, then he would be as well. Too busy celebrating, Kurt didn’t hear the footsteps behind him until the voice sounded right next to him.

“Excuse me?” Kurt turned around to see Blaine, looking at him with kind smile, Cha-Cha sitting at his feet, studying Fiyero curiously. “Kurt, right?”

“That’s me.” Kurt nodded, his heart speeding up a little at the sound of his name rolling out of Blaine’s tongue.

“I’m Blaine.” Blaine said, giving Kurt’s his hand to shake. “I wanted to congratulate you, you were incredible out there.” He said, sincerity flashing in his eyes, and smiled, looking down at Fiyero. “Your dog moves like a lightening.”

“Thank you.” Kurt replied, pride washing over him. “But you’re amazing as well, you’ve been beating us for the last few months.”

Blaine shrugged with a smile. “We just got lucky.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. “I doubt that.” He said, smiling back and looking down at their dogs who were sniffing each other and then started rolling around playfully, whining and yipping excitedly. “Looks like Fiyero has a new friend.”

“Fiyero?” Blaine asked with a grin. “I take you’re a _Wicked_ fan.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock that Blaine recognized the name from the musical, not many people were able to figure it out. “And Cha-Cha? What’s your story?” He asking, arching his eyebrow.

“I just like dancing.” Blaine replied with a wide smile. “So, I was thinking… Since our dogs seem to get along perfectly, would you like to maybe grab a coffee or something?” He asked, biting his lip, and damn, he was adorable.

“Just because our dogs like each other?” Kurt asked teasingly, making Blaine glare at him playfully. “But coffee sounds great.”

They waited for the decoration and, after receiving their medals and prizes, they decided to go to one of Blaine’s favorite coffee shops, it wasn’t far from where they were, and they allowed dogs inside, which was necessary with the two devils they had, currently inseparable, walking next to each other and swishing their tails, as if they had been doing it for years.

Looking at them, curled up together under the table in the coffee shop, Kurt couldn’t help but wonder, if the dogs could sense the atmosphere between their owners and decided that they probably could when Fiyero barked happily after Blaine kissed him on the cheek when it was time for them to go home.

(One month after they started dating, Kurt was absolutely sure that their evil dogs had freaking known something was up. When Blaine and Kurt emerged from Kurt’s bedroom, after sleeping together for the first time, Cha-Cha and Fiyero were lying on the couch in the living room, tilting their heads, and Kurt had no idea how it was possible, but they were looking so incredibly smug, as if they were taking credit for setting them up.

Well, truth to be told, they had a point.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134475341754/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
